fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Loughlin
Lori Anne Loughlin is an American actress, who played the role of Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis on the Full House. As of 2008, she plays Debbie Wilson on 90210, the spin-off of Beverly Hills, 90210. Early life and education Loughlin was born in Queens, New York and moved with her family to Long Island. First, she lived in Oceanside, New York, where she attended Oaks Public Elementary School #3, and then Hauppauge, New York, where she attended Hauppauge High School. Career She began her career at age 12 as a print model. During her early teen years she appeared in television commercials, and was frequently seen in national print ads like the Sears catalog and Bradlees weekly flyers. In 1979, she received her first recognizable national television exposure playing a cheerleader with a cast on her leg in a Tab Cola commercial. At the age of 15, Loughlin was cast on ABC's soap opera The Edge of Night, playing the part of Jody Travis, an aspiring dancer. After three-and-a-half years, prompted by the urging of Joel Crothers, Loughlin decided to try her luck in feature films and television. She came back to ABC when she was cast on the sitcom Full House playing the role of Rebecca Donaldson, who was Danny Tanner's co-host from work and Jesse Katsopolis's love interest. Her character went from recurring to regular as Rebecca and Jesse married on the show, and this would be her most notable role to date. After Full House, she starred alongside Bruce Campbell in In the Line of Duty: Blaze of Glory, which was released in 1997. In 2000, Loughlin co-starred opposite Treat Williams in the Fred Olen Ray-helmed thriller Critical Mass. She also made cameos on other sitcoms including Spin City, Seinfeld, and The Drew Carey Show. She also played the superhero Black Canary in the short lived Birds of Prey series. Loughlin was also considered for the role of Sarah Connor in 1984's The Terminator. From 2004 to 2005, Loughlin co-created, produced and starred in the WB drama series Summerland. She played Ava, the aunt who raises three children after their parents die in a car accident. The series was canceled due to low ratings on July 11, 2005. She currently stars in the Beverly Hills, 90210 spinoff 90210 as Debbie Wilson. Loughlin was in attendance at Comedy Central's The Roast of Bob Saget which was hosted by John Stamos, and premiered on August 17, 2008. At her table were Full House co-stars Dave Coulier and Jodie Sweetin. Awards and nominations Young Artist Award *1983: Nominated for "Best Young Actress in the Daytime Series" – The Edge of Night *1987: Won "Michael Landon Award" – CBS Schoolbreak Special Daytime Emmy Award *1989: Nominated for "Outstanding Performer in a Children's Special" – CBS Schoolbreak Special TV Land Award *2004: Nominated for "Best Quintessential Non-Traditional Family" – Full House PRISM Awards *2006: Won "Best Performance in a Drama Series Storyline" – Summerland Teen Choice Award *2009: Nominated for "Choice TV Parental Unit" – 90210 Trivia * Was only supposed to be on the show for six episodes, but the producers, cast, and audience liked her so much, she ended up staying on the show for seven seasons * As a practical joke, John Stamos would eat Doritos and smoke a cigar before the kissing scenes with Becky, just to annoy her * Is still very tight with the whole cast (minus the Olsens) to this day * Her daughters, Bella and Olivia, are good friends with Candace Cameron's daughter, Natasha Bure * Jodie Sweetin and Candace Cameron have highly praised Lori for picking up the motherly role: ** When they were shooting the episode where D.J. has an eating disorder ("Shape Up"), Lori made sure the kids knew that D.J.'s eating disorder was a storyline for the character, and not about Candace in real life ** If the kids were working too hard, or if any of them weren't well, she was the first to take care of them ** Candace had her first kiss on set. Before the taping, she asked Lori if she should keep her eyes open or closed (Lori said, "closed") ** The producers were always hiring models with larger chests and spandex to appear in the family show. To make sure the girls weren't self-conscious with their bodies, Lori played a joke on the producers by having herself, Candace, Jodie and the Olsen twins walk onto set with their shirts stuffed with tissues. Category:Main cast Category:Females Category:Actors